Panzerschreck
The Panzerschreck is a shoulder-fired anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon is reusable, and fires rocket-propelled, fin-stabilized, shaped-charge rockets. It provides a stark contrast to the Panzerfaust, which was a disposable, one-use weapon. The Panzerschreck is based on the US M1 Bazooka. ''Medal of Honor The Panzerschreck appears in the original ''Medal of Honor, but only for enemy use and cannot be picked up by the player; instead, the player can use the M9A1 Bazooka, which performs the same way. Panzerschreck's design is really simple: bluish barrel with a metal pistol handle. Sometimes, when killed, users will fall and will accidently activate the rocket, so it will explode under them. Because they are already dead, Germans won't change their body position. PanzerschreckFiredMOH1.PNG| Wehrmacht soldiers fires his Panzerschreck. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' In Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, the Panzerschreck first appears in Mission One, "Lighting the Torch", where a German soldier uses it to destroy one of the Allied trucks in the beginning of level "Rangers Lead the Way". Later, in level "Lighting the Torch", during the airfield ride it's used by German troops who attempt to destroy the player's jeep. In Mission Three, "Operation Overlord", the player picks it up in the beginning of level "The Nebelwerfer Hunt" to destroy the halftrack and the Tiger tank later in the level. It also appears in Mission Five, "Day of the Tiger", used by German troops to destroy the player's King Tiger tank. Panzerschreck MOHAA.jpg|Panzerschreck in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Medal of Honor: Frontline In ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' the Panzerschreck is only found being carried by Panzergrenadiers. It is first seen when an officer fires one to destroy the truck James Patterson is riding on in the level The Golden Lion. A squad of troopers carry them in Arnhem Knights. These soldiers also have backpacks with extra rockets, and their weapons can be used against a panzer further in the level. Some soldiers are armed with it in the last three levels of the game. Finally, it can be found in the level Riding Out the Storm, and can be carried until the end of Derailed!. It's cumbersome sighting system make it a difficult weapon to use compared to the M9A1 Bazooka. Actually, it doesn't even have aiming feature, forcing the player to use the small peep sight with head turning stick on joypad. Panzerschreck MOHF.jpg|Panzerschreck in Medal of Honor: Frontline MOHFRMPanzerschreck.PNG|Panzerschreck in Remastered version MOHF.Panzerschreck.jpg Soldier with a Panzerschreck.jpg|Soldier with a Panzerschreck Medal of Honor: Infiltrator In Infiltrator Panzerschreck is only used by panzergrenadier and is inaccessible to the player. A direct hit panzerschreck destroys a player's 20 HP and 10 HP from the tank. If the player is near, panzergrenadier can hit him with a shield of the panzerschreck. Panzergenadier.jpg|Panzergrenadier armed with the Panzerschreck. Medal of Honor: Airborne The Panzerschreck is the most common anti-tank weapon found in Medal of Honor: Airborne, and is not as powerful as its American counterpart, the M18 recoiless rifle, but can be just as good for knocking out tanks. It is used by Panzergrenadier infantry. Upgrades: *Adjustable Iron Sights: Variable zoom *Satchel: Larger ammunition capacity *Musette Bag: Even larger ammunition capacity 750px-MoHairbornepanzershreck.jpg|The Panzerschreck in-game. 750px-MoHairbornepanzershreckironsights.jpg|The Panzerschreck's iron sights. Panzerschrek drop airborne.jpg|A dropped Panzerschreck on the ground. Panzergrenaider.2.jpg|panzergrenadier with a panzerschreck Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2 In both games the Panzerschreck incorrectly uses the M9A1 Bazooka's model from Medal of Honor: Vanguard. It functions the same as the M1 Bazooka only difference is that the M9A1 has a scope. Trivia *When looking at the world model of the weapon, no face shield is present, but from first person, a shield is clearly visible. *The ammunition boxes have a label on the inside of the lid saying: "GERMAN SUPER SCALE 120mm". This is interestingly written in English and not German. *The weapon's appearance in the first mission of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault is actually a historical inaccuracy as the weapon was only developed in 1943 from captured American bazookas. *In Medal of Honor: Airborne, on mission "Flying Through Hail", if the player gets a Panzerschreck and swap it for a M18, and get the Panzerschreck back, it will get more rockets for it. *In Medal of Honor: Frontline when used by German soldiers the blast shield is missing. uk:Panzerschreck Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Anti-tank weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:German Weapons